The greatest meister in the word's sister?
by SheWolf1616
Summary: A tall girl with long, silver hair and bright yellow eyes partially obscured by glasses walked into the Death room. The girl was clad in a black high-collared coat a deep purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and leather combat boots. A pair of wicked looking kamas were strapped to her belt. Stein looked up at the girl, "Hello, Gwen." "Hello, brother."
1. Gwen Stein

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Lord Death has called Spirit and Dr. Stein to the Death room to discuss Stein's recent slips of madness.

"Stein, you know I have been concerned about you lately," stated Lord Death.

"Yes, you have told me that. Though, I don't know why. I've told you I have the madness completely under control," Stein replied.

"Ya, and that's way you broke the mirror in the boy's bathroom, again," mumbled Spirit as Stein glared menacingly at him.

"Well, anyway, it is not just you I am worried about, Stein."

"Oh really, who else could you be worried about?"

"Your sister Stein, you know that the madness wave length given off by the kishin must be having the same effect on her as it is you. So, I gave asked her to come to the academy until the kishin can be destroyed"

Spirits mouth dropped to the floor. "You have a sister?! Why haven't you ever told me?!

"You never asked," Stein shrugged.

"Wait, why didn't she study at the academy like you did, Stein?" asked Spirit

"Whereas I decided to come to the academy to keep my madness under control she never trusted the academy and decided to pursue martial arts instead hoping the discipline aspect of it would help her control her madness."

"I have to meet her! What's her name?!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I can sense her soul wavelength. She is about to enter the Death Room."

As if on cue, a tall girl who appeared to be in her mid-twenties walked into the Death Room. She had long, grey hair that reached the middle of her back and bright yellow eyes obscured by glasses. The girl was clad in a black, high-collared coat that reached just below her knees, a deep purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and leather combat boots. A pair of wicked looking kamas was strapped to her belt.

"Oh, beautiful lady, please shower me with your love!" groveled Spirit at the feet of the girl

The girl looked down at Spirit, smiled, and the promptly round-house kicked Spirit clear across the Death Room.

Stein looked up at the girl, "Hello, Gwen."

"Hello, brother."

**This is just a little introduction to a story I was thinking of writing. If i get any followers I will continue the story.**


	2. YOU HAVE A SISTER?

"Ouch!" cries Spirit as he lay sprawled out on the Death Room floor. "Was that really necessary?"

Gwen gave him a steady look and in a monotone voice simply said, "No".

"Then why did you do that!?"

"I wanted to. I thought it would be fun. And, it was," a slight smirk spread across her lips.

Throughout this little exchange Stein stared at his sister wondering _"Why is she here? Last time a talked to her she was terrified of the Academy. Afraid that Lord Death would see her as a threat and do away with her. What could have possibly convinced her to come here?"_

Stein's thoughts were interrupted by his sister.

"So, big brother, are you going to introduce me your little red-headed friend?"

"Gwen, this is my former partner and Lord Death's current death scythe Spirit."

Lord Death, who was been watching the three with amusement finally says, "Oooh kaay, now that we've got introductions out of the way, Stein, I believe your class is about to start. Why don't you take Gwen and introduce her to your students and maybe have her help out in class."

As they walked from the Death Room Stein pulled out a cigarette and asked, "Gwen, why did you come here? You said you would never set foot in Death City."

Gwen stiffened and ignoring the question, "I really wish you would stop smoking it's bad for you. Now, don't we have a class to be getting to?"

They continued down the hall and when they walked into Stein's classroom all of the students starting murmuring to each other wondering who the women who came in with their teacher is.

"I wonder who that is?" Kid whispered

"I don't know I have never seen her before," added Tsubaki.

"Uhh, guys, is it just me or does she kind of look like Professor Stein?" Maka asked

"HEY PROFESSOR WHOSE THAT CHICK YOU'VE GOT WITH YOU?!" Black-Star yelled as he stood on top of his desk.

"Oh, students, this is my sister Gwen Stein. She will be..,"

"SISTER! YOU HAVE A SIsTER?!"

As Black-Star continued to freak out the entire class stares mouths gaping, at their professors newly discovered sister.

Stein, having grown tired of Black-Starts outburst, through a scalpel at the wall beside his head. "Now as I was saying, Gwen will be helping out in class which is perfect since we are going to be doing some sparing today. First up, Black-Star versus Gwen."

At these words, a devilish smile slowly starts to spread across Gwen's face as she grips the handles of the kamas that she has unstrapped from her belt.

**If I get one more favorite or follow than I will post the next chapter where Gwen fights Black-Star.**


	3. Gwen vs Black-Star

The class, who was still trying to process the fact that the little sister of the most powerful meister in DWMA history was standing in their classroom, didn't even notice Black-Star smirk and say with an air of complete confidence,

"You want me, the great Black-Star, to fight her? HA! No problem, she doesn't even have a weapon partner just those ordinary, little knives!"

Before Black-Star could finish his boasting, Gwen leaped from her spot at the front of the classroom and onto Black-Star's desk, the handle spikes of her kamas just almost piercing the skin on each side of Black-Star's neck.

"Ordinary, little knives, huh? I seem to remember a certain samurai I've heard of that defeated a rather cocky meister from the academy with ordinary, little knives. Now why don't you stop spouting out crap and grab your weapon partner so we can fight and I can rip out your insides."

Black-Star, who was slightly taken aback by the look Gwen was giving him, collected himself and said, "Tsubaki, lets show her why you never mess with the great assassin Black-Star!"

As Tsubaki transformed Black-Star and Gwen took their position at the front of the class. Stein sat in his chair and studied his sister, _"The madness is affecting her she's more consumed by it than I am. All the signs are there, though subtle. She seems to be in complete control, but I know here to well to be fooled by that. I decided to have her fight Black-Star to see how strong she has gotten but I hope I will not have to step in and keep her from killing him."_

Stein brought himself out of his thoughts, "Okay, Black-Star, Gwen. Ready... Fight!"

Black-Star attacked first jumping into the air intending to slash Tsubaki's blades diagonally across Gwen's neck. Gwen, who didn't even blink at Black-Star's ferocious attack, side-stepped as Black-Star brought Tsubaki down and delivered a powerful elbow strike to Black-Stars temple. Black-Star flew back several feet from the force of the blow. He soon recovered and rushed back in to attack Gwen. The moment Black-Star was in range Gwen aimed a front kick to Black-Star's solar plexus, hitting her mark. Black-Star doubled over in pain pure rage showing on his face. He growled and began to ready himself for another attack, but before he could even completely right himself Gwen stepped up and round-house kicked him square in the face. Blood gushed from Black-Star's now broken nose. Gwen stood transfixed by the red liquid dripping from Black-Star's nose as a sadistic smile slowly cracked her face. Moving faster than anyone could follow Gwen drop kicked Black-Star sending his feet flying out from underneath him. Digging her knee into his stomach she pinned him to the floor and slowly began to carve a long line across Black-Star's face with the blade of one of her kamas. Stein quickly came up behind his sister a gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, that's enough."

Gwen looked up at her brother's concerned face with crazed eyes. As the seconds ticked by the smile slowly started to slip from her lips as she rose off of Black-Star.

"Ya, I think your right." Turning to Back-Start he said in her usual monotone voice, "That was exactly what I expected from you."

Tsubaki transformed and tried to help Black-Star to his feet but he just shoved her off and yelled, "WHAT!? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

"Your fighting style completely consists of powerful strikes. You need to focus less on brute strength. To be a master martial artist you must find a balance between strength and speed. It is important to be strong and powerful but you must also be fast and precise. If you'd like I could teach you, you have great potential, but only if it's okay with your professor."

Black-Star and Gwen both turned to look Stein who stood there and considered it. _"Black-Star would benefit greatly from having Gwen as a teacher but she did lose control while fighting him. Although, when I stepped in she regained control fairly quickly."_

Having made his decision Stein looked at them both and said, "Black-Star, you will begin your training with Gwen next week but I will be present during your lessons."

The bell that signaled the end of class rang and the students began to file out of the classroom. Stein brought his hand up and twisted his screw until it made an audible click. _"I've been having enough difficulties trying to keep myself under control and now I have to Gwen from carving up students? This is not going to end well."_

**One more review, follow, or favorite and the story will continue.**


	4. Why are you here Gwen?

After the students left the room Gwen looked over at her brother who was gathering his things.

"Well that was fun, now what?"

Letting out a loud sigh Stein stood from his desk and said, "Now we go home."

"Home? And where might that be?" Gwen teased with a crooked grin on her face

Choosing to ignore his sister's teasing tone, Stein simply stated, "A laboratory by a cemetery."

The crooked grin across Gwen's face slowly grew wider, "Cemetery? Sounds fun"

The two left the classrooms and began their way down the hallway to the front of the school. Neither of them said anything. They were both quiet people and were accustomed to a comfortable silence when they were together. They continued down the hall until they came across Sid. The moment Gwen saw Sid her eyes grew wide ad her posture stiffened. Gwen's change in demeanor was very minor and anyone who didn't know her wouldn't even have noticed. Stein noticed. Sid, having noticed the siblings, quickened his pace and continued in the opposite direction, ignoring them.

_"That was strange", _Stein thought. _"Why would Gwen react that way to Sid and why would Sid try to avoid us like that? Does he know why Gwen is at the DWMA?"_

"Gwen, I asked you and you never answered, why are you here?"

Gwen's eyes grew wider and she shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She turned to her brother but before she could reply…

"Stein!"

A blond women in a black and yellow zig-zag dress came streaking down the hallway.

"Stein, I heard your sister was here! I didn't even know you had a sister! Is this her? Of course it's her you two look so much alike! Hi, I'm Marie Mjonir, Stein's weapon partner and roommate", Marie ended, out of breath, as she extended her hand towards Gwen.

Gwen, looking relieved, took her hand and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Stein. Mjonir, huh? Like Thor's hammer Mjonir? I assume that means your weapon form is a hammer."

"Yes, I know, boring right? Now let's not talk about me let's talk about you! I assume you'll be staying with us at the laboratory? It will be such a relief to have another girl around."

Marie dragged Gwen down the steps of the DWMA and continued chattering as Stein stayed a few yards behind lost in thought.

_"Gwen seems afraid but she is never afraid and what could she be afraid of? It has to have something to do with why she is here but how am I going to get her to tell me? She's stubborn and she doesn't seem to want me to know. I'll have to wait till the right moment and force it out of her. Worst case scenario I tick her off and she sinks one of those kamas of hers into my brain. If all else fails I could question Sid. His reaction to Gwen indicates that he might know what's going on. It might actually be easier to…"_

A splash a red in the bush to Stein's left caught his attention.

"Spirit, what are you doing?"

Spirit all but fell out of the bush in surprise.

'Oh, hi Stein. Uh, you know, nothing."

"Where you hiding in that bush so you could see Gwen?"

"No, of course not! Why would you…"

Stein glared at Spirit.

"If you try and do with Gwen what you do with every girl you come into contact with…"  
"No! It's not like that. I mean I really like Gwen but not like those other girls she's different. She's so much stronger and smarter and beautiful. I don't want a relationship with Gwen like I do with most girls. I want a relationship with Gwen that is actually SOMETHING."

When Spirit finished he looked up at Stein expecting him to kill him then and there.

Stein looked down at Spirit and said, "Fine. But if you do anything to hurt my little sister I'll replace your organs with those of a dog."

Spirit, now back to his confident self, sighed relieved that Stein wasn't going to kill him, yet, and that he was going to allow him to go after his sister.

"Thanks Stein, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Stein looked at Spirit again and a glare passed over his glasses.

"Just remember, Gwen might decide to cut you up long before I ever get a chance to."

Spirit didn't look so confident anymore.

**Ya'll post reviews they really help. **


End file.
